board8fandomcom-20200216-history
2008 X-Stats
2008 X-Stats are the extrapolated standings for the 2008 Character Battle. Normally yearly stats aren't given their own article, but this was created because Ngamer was taking forever to add this info to his "lol x-stats" website. X-Stats from all previous years can be found at the link below: * lol x-stats - The GameFAQs Contest Simulator The 2008 Stats charmander's Adjusted X-Stats # Link - 50.00% # Cloud Strife - 43.88% # Sephiroth - 41.56% # Solid Snake - 37.86% # Mario - 34.98% # Samus Aran - 34.67% # Mega Man - 33.25% # Mega Man X - 33.13% # Auron - 32.26% # Squall Leonhart - 31.42% # Big Boss - 31.38% # Tifa Lockheart - 31.28% # Crono - 31.20% # Vincent Valentine - 31.17% # Sora - 30.27% # Zack Fair 30.01% # Sonic the Hedgehog - 29.78% # Weighted Companion Cube - 29.23% # Ganondorf - 29.22% # Pikachu - 28.97% # Bowser - 27.77% # Luigi - 27.76% # Zelda - 27.49% # L-Block - 27.41% # Kirby - 27.20% # Mudkip - 26.82% # Ryu (SF) - 26.60% # Yoshi - 26.48% # Sub-Zero - 26.13% # Ike - 25.87% # Wario - 25.55% # Tidus - 25.54% # Dante - 25.36% # Ryu Hayabusa - 25.34% # Alucard - 25.32% # Liquid Snake - 25.25% # Zero - 24.95% # Vivi Ornitier - 24.71% # Kratos - 24.50% # Master Chief - 24.27% # Leon Kennedy - 24.14% # Sandbag - 24.07% # Magus - 23.97% # Fox McCloud - 23.96% # Arthas Menethil - 23.85% # Knuckles the Echidna - 23.82% # Chris Redfield - 22.91% # Meta Knight - 22.78% # Gordon Freeman - 22.64% # Zidane Tribal - 22.56% # Mewtwo - 22.54% # Captain Falcon - 22.49% # Marth - 22.45% # Midna - 22.30% # Duke Nukem - 21.91% # Raiden - 21.11% # Amaterasu - 21.04% # Frog - 20.80% # Donkey Kong - 20.45% # Shadow the Hedgehog - 20.30% # Riku - 20.08% # Jill Valentine - 20.03% # Scorpion - 20.02% # Kain Highwind - 19.82% # Rydia - 19.79% # Niko Bellic - 19.50% # Revolver Ocelot - 19.32% # Phoenix Wright - 19.24% # Nightmare - 19.06% # Kefka - 18.94% # Altair - 18.82% # Marcus Fenix - 18.72% # Spy - 18.62% # Falco Lombardi - 18.21% # Roxas - 18.05% # Fei Fong Wong - 18.04% # Lloyd Irving - 17.99% # KOS-MOS - 17.99% # Pac-Man - 17.62% # Diddy Kong - 17.59% # Balthier Bunansa - 17.11% # Crash Bandicoot - 16.95% # The Dog - 16.76% # Nero - 16.57% # Kratos Aurion - 16.47% # Miles "Tails" Prower - 16.21% # Cecil Harvey - 16.09% # CATS - 15.89% # Commander Shepard - 15.87% # Big Daddy - 15.48% # GlaDOS - 14.99% # Miles Edgeworth - 14.95% # Geno - 14.89% # Frank West - 14.85% # Albert Wesker - 14.77% # Pit - 14.48% # Ness - 13.72% # Siegfried Schtauffen - 13.71% # King Dedede - 13.61% # Deckard Cain - 13.48% # Ratchet - 13.40% # Neku Sakuraba - 12.89% # Lucario - 12.80% # Hogger - 12.75% # Ramze Beoulve - 12.68% # Heavy - 12.61% # Laharl - 12.51% # Isaac - 12.30% # Sackboy - 12.23% # Travis Touchdown - 11.76% # Captain MacMillan - 11.60% # Tom Nook - 10.79% # Banjo - 10.69% # Nana - 10.58% # Jinjo - 10.34% # Professor Layton - 9.87% # Axel Steel - 9.85% # Captain Olimar - 9.51% # Raz - 9.45% # Sho Minamimoto - 9.42% # Luke fon Fabre - 9.16% # Guybrush Threepwood - 9.12% # Tim - 8.70% # Kaim Argonar - 8.43% # Nathan Drake - 8.31% # Jade Curtiss - 7.03% # Wander - 6.95% # Lucas - 6.60% Leonhart's Adjusted X-Stats # Link – 50.00% # Cloud Strife – 47.28% # Sephiroth – 46.17% # Solid Snake – 40.79% # Mario – 40.02% # Samus Aran – 38.89% # Crono – 36.26% # Vincent Valentine – 36.24% # Squall Leonhart – 35.64% # Mega Man – 35.52% # Auron – 35.46% # Bowser – 35.03% # Luigi – 35.01% # Tifa Lockhart – 34.75% # Kirby – 34.62% # Sora – 34.34% # Mega Man X – 34.27% # Sonic the Hedgehog – 33.09% # Dante Sparda – 32.27% # Liquid Snake – 32.10% # L-Block – 31.85% # Weighted Companion Cube – 31.69% # Princess Zelda – 31.45% # Big Boss – 31.43% # Zack Fair – 30.94% # Master Chief – 30.88% # Leon Kennedy – 30.72% # Mudkip – 30.27% # Yoshi – 30.24% # Pikachu – 29.90% # Ganondorf – 29.54% # Ryu – 29.28% # Ryu Hayabusa – 27.29% # Tidus – 27.28% # Knuckles the Echidna – 27.25% # Kratos – 27.22% # Fox McCloud – 27.18% # Zero – 26.88% # Raiden – 26.87% # Vivi Orunitia – 26.62% # Sub-Zero – 26.39% # Wario – 26.34% # Alucard – 26.01% # Chris Redfield – 26.00% # Frog – 25.78% # Riku – 25.56% # Gordon Freeman – 25.47% # Kain Highwind – 25.22% # Meta Knight – 24.42% # Mewtwo – 24.28% # Phoenix Wright – 24.27% # Ike – 23.65% # Midna – 23.45% # Amaterasu – 23.16% # Marth – 23.14% # Captain Falcon – 23.10% # Roxas – 22.76% # KOS-MOS – 22.29% # Duke Nukem – 21.91% # Donkey Kong – 21.85% # Arthas Menethil – 21.81% # Rydia – 21.76% # Altair – 21.70% # Sandbag – 21.59% # Scorpion – 21.56% # Magus – 21.50% # Nightmare – 21.38% # Ratchet – 21.04% # Fei Fong Wong – 20.63% # Lloyd Irving – 20.58% # Marcus Fenix – 20.57% # Niko Bellic – 20.17% # Falco Lombardi – 19.61% # Kefka – 19.58% # Crash Bandicoot – 19.01% # Pac-Man – 18.99% # Geno – 18.79% # Jill Valentine – 18.78% # Zidane Tribal – 18.56% # Balthier Bunansa – 18.42% # Revolver Ocelot – 18.12% # Diddy Kong – 18.07% # CATS – 18.03% # The Dog – 17.98% # Nero – 17.70% # Commander Shepard – 17.64% # Siegfried Schtauffen – 17.45% # Miles “Tails” Prower – 17.32% # Spy – 17.02% # Deckard Cain – 17.01% # Kratos Aurion – 16.92% # Shadow the Hedgehog – 16.70% # Big Daddy – 16.67% # Nana – 16.60% # Cecil Harvey – 16.58% # Frank West – 16.34% # Hogger – 16.23% # GlaDOS – 16.14% # Ramza Beoulve – 16.14% # Miles Edgeworth – 16.10% # Neku Sakuraba – 15.97% # Albert Wesker – 15.92% # Laharl – 15.92% # Pit – 15.60% # Ness – 14.78% # Captain MacMillan – 14.76% # Lucario – 14.76% # King DeDeDe – 14.65% # Isaac – 14.18% # Heavy – 14.01% # Sackboy – 13.18% # Jinjo – 13.16% # Travis Touchdown – 12.67% # Professor Layton – 12.56% # Tom Nook – 12.34% # Sho Minamimoto – 11.88% # Banjo – 11.42% # Axel Steel – 10.61% # Raz – 10.60% # Guybrush Threepwood – 10.51% # Captain Olimar – 10.16% # Tim – 9.87% # Nathan Drake – 9.42% # Kaim Argonar – 9.28% # Luke fon Fabre – 9.16% # Lucas – 8.41% # Wander – 7.48% # Jade Curtiss – 7.25% Unadjusted, Raw X-Stats In a 4way format, "raw" stats are determined by the percentage you put up against the #1 finisher in the match where you were eliminated. For instance Kirby's value is based on the 42.44% he managed against Snake directly in the semi-final battle with Cloud and Sephiroth. # Link – 50.00% # Solid Snake – 45.18% # Cloud Strife – 43.88% # Kirby – 38.35% # Mega Man – 34.96% # Big Boss – 34.82% # Master Chief – 34.20% # Zack Fair – 34.08% # Mario – 33.72% # Sephiroth – 31.07% # Leon Kennedy – 30.49% # Samus Aran – 30.30% # Mega Man X – 29.95% # Vivi Orunitia – 29.48% # Weighted Companion Cube – 29.23% # Kain Highwind – 27.93% # Vincent Valentine – 27.25% # Liquid Snake – 27.05% # Tidus – 26.85% # Crono – 26.64% # Princess Zelda – 26.49% # Zero – 25.54% # Mudkip – 25.51% # Squall Leonhart – 23.53% # L-Block – 23.40% # Donkey Kong – 23.23% # Bowser – 23.04% # Knuckles the Echidna – 22.96% # Sora – 22.84% # Pikachu – 22.72% # Ryu – 22.71% # Mewtwo – 22.54% # Sonic the Hedgehog – 22.26% # Luigi – 22.06% # Ryu Hayabusa – 21.92% # Duke Nukem – 21.91% # Raiden – 21.22% # Phoenix Wright – 20.62% # Gordon Freeman – 20.51% # Midna – 20.36% # Shadow the Hedgehog – 20.30% # Ike – 20.29% # Tifa Lockhart – 20.24% # Frog – 20.08% # Yoshi – 19.96% # Ganondorf – 19.85% # Meta Knight – 19.45% # Auron – 19.21% # Alucard – 19.11% # Dante Sparda – 18.96% # Altair – 18.82% # Arthas Menethil – 18.71% # Marth – 18.71% # Zidane Tribal – 18.56% # Miles “Tails” Prower – 18.41% # Kratos – 18.32% # Cecil Harvey – 18.27% # Amaterasu – 17.96% # Fox McCloud – 17.94% # Magus – 17.91% # Captain Falcon – 17.64% # Albert Wesker – 17.63% # Pac-Man – 17.62% # Scorpion – 17.50% # Nero – 17.42% # Fei Fong Wong – 17.39% # Siegfried Schtauffen – 17.32% # Chris Redfield – 17.29% # Nightmare – 16.66% # GlaDOS – 16.60% # Wario – 16.58% # Lloyd Irving – 16.26% # Niko Bellic – 16.25% # Falco Lombardi – 15.92% # Jill Valentine – 15.80% # Kefka – 15.78% # Riku – 15.02% # Balthier Bunansa – 14.95% # Miles Edgeworth – 14.95% # Crash Bandicoot – 14.82% # Captain MacMillan – 14.65% # Spy – 14.60% # Sackboy – 14.59% # Revolver Ocelot – 14.45% # Lucario – 14.44% # Banjo – 14.40% # Roxas – 14.34% # The Dog – 14.31% # Sub-Zero – 14.30% # Ratchet – 14.16% # Professor Layton – 13.91% # Ness – 13.72% # Big Daddy – 13.53% # Diddy Kong – 13.28% # Frank West – 13.18% # Captain Olimar – 12.82% # Pit – 12.53% # Kratos Aurion – 12.53% # Geno – 12.35% # Isaac – 12.30% # KOS-MOS – 12.22% # CATS – 11.90% # Commander Shepard – 11.87% # Rydia – 11.79% # King DeDeDe – 11.77% # Travis Touchdown – 11.76% # Sandbag – 11.70% # Jinjo – 11.48% # Deckard Cain – 11.18% # Nana – 11.17% # Marcus Fenix – 11.15% # Hogger – 10.55% # Axel Steel – 9.85% # Tom Nook – 9.75% # Ramza Beoulve – 9.48% # Heavy – 9.43% # Laharl – 9.35% # Luke fon Fabre – 9.16% # Guybrush Threepwood – 9.12% # Neku Sakuraba – 8.75% # Raz – 8.26% # Jade Curtiss – 7.98% # Wander – 7.70% # Kaim Argonar – 7.49% # Sho Minamimoto – 7.48% # Lucas – 7.33% # Tim – 6.56% # Nathan Drake – 6.22% Category:GameFAQs Contests